Shadow's First Snow
by death mega sega
Summary: One shot. Because Shadow has lived on the ark most of his life, there are many things on Mobius that he doesn't understand/or know about. Shadow's reaction to when he first sees snow.


_**Shadow's Frist Snow**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**12/23/2011 [4:21pm] Deathy: **_I've had this idea for a long time now. It has occurred to me that Shadow the Hedgehog lived in space for all his life. Yet when we draw him outside, he seems to be perfectly comfortable with any weather. Weird, considering in space there is NO weather. So here is Shadow's reaction to when he first sees snow.

_**Disclaimer: **_Some ideas need to be written. They won't leave you alone otherwise.

[][][][][][][][

"Shadow Hedgehog!" The white bat called the ultimate life form from the kitchen.

"_This can't be good._" Shadow thought as he pressed the start button on the remote control. "I'll be right back." He told his red and black metallic friend beside him. "Don't purge anything with fire while I'm gone." He ordered. The robot was meant for destroying the world, yet here he was playing video games design for turning the youth into mindless, video game obsessed hermits. "You bellowed?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms. He didn't understand what was going on that well.

Sure. It was Christmas. He understood it a little bit. Maria loved that holiday. The memories were blurry, but he didn't care. The image of seeing his creator/father, Gerald Robotnik, in a red suit with a fake white beard was enough for this Ultimate Life Form not to ask in questions.

"Sorry." His co-worker sighed. Her short hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her blue-green eyes. It was very different from her usual seductive self. It actually caught Shadow by surprise, though the hedgehog covered it up well. "I'm just a bit frustrated." She stated.

"Rouge, you're frustrated when the guardian stops you from stealing the Master Emerald and fails to flirt with you properly." Shadow stated honestly. "Right now, you look like shit. What on Mobius happen? A chaos blast?"

"Heh." Rouge sounded at Shadow's terrible attempt at what she believed to be humor.

"_Did I finally make a good joke?_" He wondered to himself as he quietly examined her face for clues.

"Listen can you do me a huge favor?" The white bat finally asked.

"Depends," Shadow replied, weary of her and her supposed favor. Rouge the Bat plus favor equals an unhappy and embarrassed Shadow the Hedgehog. "What is this favor?" He asked politely.

"_Does he ever show any emotion?_" The bat thought as she grabbed a piece of paper. "Can you go get two bags of potatoes for me?" She wrote it down for her reluctant co-worker.

"You're sending me shopping?" The black hedgehog's eyes widened with shock. He had never been asked to do the shopping before. He didn't like this idea. Shopping meant people and stores and people and crowded places filled with people. Did we forget people? "_Why can't she just ask me to go steal the Master Emerald for her?_" He thought has he clenched his teeth tight.

"Yes." She held the list up for him. "Oh, you're going to need some money." She hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand. The white bat raced off to the living where her purse hung on the coat rack. She pulled out her wallet; the blue-green eyed woman pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "This should do." She noted as she walked back over to the kitchen. She held the 50 and piece of paper up to Shadow. "Well?" She questioned.

Shadow looked at her through the corner of his red eyes. "Very well." He grabbed the list carefully and headed for the door. He was far too nervous. His hands were already shaking at the very idea of the store. He would just have to choke it down. He managed to suppress all of his other emotions.

"Aren't you going to put on a jacket?" Rogue asked as the black hedgehog unlocked the front door.

"Why would I need one?" He questioned. He never needed one before any way.

The white bat put her hands on her hips. "You're going to get sick if you walk around outside with a jacket." She walked over beside him. "So please wear one."

"I don't need one." Shadow crossed his arms and snarled.

"Maybe not, but can you put one on to make me feel a little better?" She grabbed a black jacket off of the coat rack. She held it up to him with pleading blue-green eyes. Shadow didn't know what was wrong with Rouge, but he knew something was up with her. He'd only seen her do this a few times. They usually happened once a month for some weird reason. If he said the wrong thing she would get all pouty. She cried one time because the black hedgehog had called her a 'useless bat' which he had done constantly until then. Afterwards, the idea of making her cry and being reprimanded by the commander was not a fun thought. He would have to suck it up.

"Very well." He picked the jacket up and stared at it. "_How in the name of Maria am I supposed to put this on?_" He thought as he glared at the article of clothing.

"You've never worn a jacket before, have you?" Rouge asked noticing Shadow's constant glare. The ultimate life form was always too proud to simply ask for help or to simply ask for anything. When no response came, she just grabbed the jacket from him. "Let me help you, you idiot." She ordered as she put it on the stunned Shadow. While she was at it, she grabbed a red and green striped scarf off the coat rack as well. She carefully wrapped it around his neck while he was still stunned by the fact that he was being dressed like a toddler. "There." She straightened the jacket some. "That should do it. Have a safe trip." She smiled up at him.

Shadow, just being knocked back to normal, went form an expression of shock to his usual expression. "I'll be back soon." He stated as he turned and left the house. It was going to be a long day. "_Did she have to dress me? I'm more than capable to dress myself._" He thought as he ran to the store. The commander of the Guardian of the United Nations thought it would be best if Shadow left his chaos emerald at the base in a safe while Team Dark was on vacation. Shadow still didn't understand what a vacation was, but he knew it meant he didn't have to report in to GUN and that he could spend all day playing Spyro, if he wanted.

The store was actually easier to deal with than the black hedgehog thought. The only annoying part was the lines. They were really long and only two of the lanes were open. He didn't want to deal with this, but Rouge was in one of her unpredictable moods again. "_I swear if I ever figure out why she gets so moody every month, I'll put a stop to it instantly._" He growled to himself. The commander told him to be nice to Rouge when she was in one of her moods. The ebony hedgehog understood why after the first time he made her cry. It took four more times for the hedgehog to catch on when she was in one of those moods. He even had a list of signs to look for. He got back to the house in no time. Then something white caught his eye. He turned sharply to glare at the white speck. Floating down all around, white specks came from the sky above him.

"What is this?" He wondered aloud. He stared at the numerous white things that floated down all around him. He didn't understand what this substance was; he didn't like it. He entered the house quickly.

"I'm back!" He rang nervously as he rushed into the kitchen. He placed the two bags of potatoes on the table. He pulled out Rouge's change and receipt from the jacket's pocket and placed it on the table as well.

"Oh, it's snowing!" The white bat awed.

"Snowing?" Shadow repeated. "What's that?" He asked. "Oh, by the way, tiny white aliens are landing on the planet. I think it's a takeover." He stated quickly as he swatted at the snow on his shoulders. His death glare to the 'tiny white aliens' as he put it was hilarious to his co-worker who knew better.

"Snowing is when it snows." Rouge giggled. "Snow is the white stuff that's coming down from the sky right now. Apparently you believe they're aliens?" She giggled as she raised an eyebrow. "_Where did he come up with that?"_ She wondered.

Shadow stopped his attack on the snow which had attached themselves to his clothes. "They're not aliens?" He questioned, sounding like a confused child.

"No. Snow isn't even alive. All it is is half frozen rain." Rouge explained. "You can stop attacking it whenever you want." The white bat went and closed the door which Shadow had left opened.

The ultimate life form stood frozen. He couldn't believe that he thought that such a thing was an alien race trying to take over Mobius. He really needed to stop watching Japanese Television late at night.

[][][][][][][][][

_**12/23/2011 Deathy: **_Okay. This was just randomness. So enjoy the random, Christmas-y thingie which I have presented you with! I WILL be posting the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animation on Christmas. It's a Sonic Version of it, so that's why I'm telling you. Please


End file.
